I Will Always Love You
by Bennyweirlover17
Summary: When Erica Has A Bad Day At School Can A Certain Blonde Vampire Ninja Known As Rory Cheer Her Up?


Erica was walking through the halls of whitechapel high school and went into the gym when the head cheerleader came up to her so she stood there as the cheerleader named Vicky came over to her.

well hello Erica having a nice day Vicky said.

yes I am thanks Erica replied smiling when Vicky dropped her nice act and smirked.

oh Erica your so gullible I was being sarcastic but I just wanna say that I can't wait until you fail at trying to make the squad Vicky said.

oh yeah well we'll see about that Erica said as she went over to the cheer mat and started doing her moves when Vicky held up her hand and stopped her from going any further with her cheer.

I've seen enough Erica you just don't have what it takes to be a cheerleader you just don't have what we'll looking for sorry Vicky said.

oh no you don't Vicky your not going to win I'm going to be on the squad Erica said as she lifted up her foot to do a handstand and a cartwheel when she lost her balance and fell over on the ground while knocking into the other girls who were doing a pyramid move making them fall as well.

Erica grabbed her foot in pain as Vicky walked over.

goodbye Erica better luck next time Vicky said as she grabbed Erica by the hair pulling her out of the gym.

oww wow oww Erica yelled out.

Erica then stood frozen in place.

a few hours later when everyone went home and the school was empty she was still standing there in shock and sadness.

Erica just felt like a nobody she just wanted to fit in sure she's a vampire who's undead and she loves being that way but she also still wanted to be a normal person again and do normal cool things but no doubt that would ever happen.

Erica then sat down on the ground crying really hard and feeling hopeless.

suddenly the school doors opened to reveal a blonde boy who's nickname was vampire ninja but was better known as Rory.

Erica then looked up and saw him coming her way so she stood up and wiped the tears from her face trying to look as normal as possible.

hey my sweet angel what's up Rory said happily.

oh um hi Rory Erica said quietly not looking at him in the eyes.

Rory frowned.

Erica what's wrong? he asked.

oh don't worry Rory it's nothing Erica said.

dont lie to me Erica I'm your vampire buddy and I know everything about you and can tell when you lie so spill Rory said.

Erica then looked confused.

wait how do you know everything about me? Erica asked.

i already told you Erica your my one true love so of course I know everything plus I follow you around all time to spy on you so I can figure out more wonderful things about you Rory explained.

YOU WHAT! Erica said angrily as she walked over to him getting ready to punch as she stood close to his face holding up her fist.

ok I'm sorry Erica please don't hurt me Rory said covering his face with his hands.

Erica then slowly put her hand down.

Rory opened his eyes and then uncovered his face.

so Erica why don't you tell me why you're crying Rory said.

well I wanted to audition to be on the Cheerleading squad to be normal for once to fit in but I didn't Erica replied sadly.

Erica your perfect just the way you are you don't need to do change and do anything different to fit in plus your already a smoking hot vampire who can kick butt so don't listen to the other girls they're losers if they can't see what I see Rory said.

what is it that you see? Erica asked looking at him with hopeful eyes.

i see a beautiful smart talented gorgeous blonde vampire who I'm completely in love with Rory said happily.

your in love with me? Huh I never noticed Erica said.

Rory then smiled to himself and shook his head.

yep I sure am plus it's ok if you don't return the feelings Erica I can still be friends with you Rory said.

are you kidding?! Rory you are the most sweetest guy I've ever met I love you and I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out Erica said as she ran into Rory's arms fully kissing him on the mouth.

Rory's eyes widened with shock as he deepened the kiss then it turned into a makeout until they pulled away to catch their breath.

wow that was the best kiss ever Rory exclaimed.

yep it sure was Erica said smiling.

so are you feeling better now? Rory asked.

yes thank you for coming Rory I really appreciate it. Erica said.

no problem princess anything for my fair lady Rory said.

so you wanna be my boyfriend Rory? Erica asked.

I've been waiting my whole life for this moment yes Rory said.

so you want to get out of here and go to my house so we can have a movie date night together Rory said.

Erica giggled as she took Rory's hand in her's.

sure my handsome Prince Charming lead the way Erica said.

Rory and Erica then ran outside going up in the air as they flew in the sky to go home.

so in the end Erica knew that she wasn't alone in trying to fit in all thanks to her goofy vampire boyfriend Rory.


End file.
